LittleBigPlanet Party\Story Transcript
This is the transcript for each level in LittleBigPlanet Party. Beginning Many Pods are going to the Party Planets. Narrator: In LittleBigPlanet, we gather to create Parties, Celebrations and Fun, and everyone is gathered around for a Festival called "The Planetary Festival" in which we gather to celebrate all the times a Hero saved this world and how that world was created. We then see Sackbot Park. Narrator: And that Hero is Sackboy, his wooliness have save our lives from The Titans and The Negativitron. And now we have fun and celebr- The place rumbles. Narrator: Oh dear, I wonder what's going on here? We then see the Villains from the previous games going in a stampede and the Negativitron appears from the sky. Narrator: Oh no, it appears that Craftworld's past threats are coming to trash the party, run Sackboy! The Negativitron begins to chase Sackboy and then suck up Sackboy and then blows him out. Narrator: Sackboy? Sackboy then gets run over by the other villains. Narrator: SACKBOOOOY!?!? And then The Purple Titan take the camera which cut to pitch black implying that The Narrator is taken away. Party Planets Pre-level Sackboy wakes up and finds that the Party Planets have been ruined. ???: Whoa! This place seems more nuts than everyone’s been talking about. Sackboy turns around and sees three familiar figures: A Sackbot,Hoard and a Hollow checking the place out. Sackboy runs to them. Sackbot #98: Whoa! Is that really who I think it is? Hollow: I-It’s that Sack thing! Sackboy looks at the Hoard and the Hollow in a demaning face with his/her arms crossed. Hoard: You think we did this? We changed our ways you know. Hollow: W-We’re here for the Planetary Festival but this place seems ruined and empty. Hopefully the mini-games aren't delayed for development. TV Monitor shows up from the sky Disk Jerk-Y: And now, time for your regularly scheduled program: "Dice Block Bash" with your host: Disk Jerk-Y! Welcome all you rad sacks of Craftworld; Hope your having a crafty time because we're about to set off on a world tour of fierce competition and hot beats! And now a message for the cloth kids: "I hope you are prepare for a whole new party, one where I'M THE HOST and you do absolutely nothing to take my audience away! In the meantime, If you really want to come to my place, you'll have to compete in a worldwide board game competition. Any player that has won the last board there were in gets to compete in my board! If you really want your precious festival back; It's never to late to register." Disk Jerk-Y: And that's all the time we have, until next time: Don't be a jerk, every song has it's perks! Sackbot #98: Jeez, this guy is taking it all out on every Sackperson out there. Hollow: M-Making us compete for his entertainment, having an audience to see the competition in person and televising the event, This is far worse than working with the Puppeteer. Hoard: Well it's certainly no Karting race, but I have an idea; what if we competed in the Grand Prix! (Or at least that's what I'm assuming that's the name their going with) One of us is certainly has to move on to the next board, what do you say guys? Sackbot and Hoard were slightly nervous but Sackboy happily nods his head. Hoard: Good, now let's find some competition. Sackbot #98: I think that floating monitor over here has already registered people and found some competitors. The monitor suddenly shows Sackboy, Sackbot, Hoard, and Hollow and the first board: Sackbot Park. Hollow: W-Whoa there! we're competing a-against each other?! Hoard: Well, I'm ready for a whole new competition, What about you Sackbot? Sackbot #98: I'm functional to compete and you? Sackboy nods his head and the four has set off to the Board. Post-Level Sackbot,Hoard and Hollow are praising Sackboy's victory. Sackbot #98: That sure was a blast! It was way more fun playing with the amazing clothed hero. Hoard: Woo! It was intense, but nothing compared to Karting. Hollow: Y-You did great Sack t-thing! You definitely are the best of the rest! TV monitor shows up from the water Disk Jerk-Y: Whoa mama! It appears that we have a winner in the house! Our winner is Player one in Sackbot Park! Congrats on your first win, and now your next competition will occur in a old library in Larry Da Vinci's hideout. I heard it's infested by the ghosts of The Gardens and the monsters of The Wedding. Hoard: G-G-GHOST!?!? Hoard runs and hides in a Box. Disk Jerk-Y: So stop your shivering and head on down for the next round! Sackbot #98: So the next round is happening in old man Larry Da Vinci's place. And it's infested by The Garden ghosts! Hollow: S-Since you are the winner, this is where we part ways. we'll try to repair everything whatever it was that caused the Party Planets devastated. ???: So, you're going to Larry's place, huh? Sackboy turns around to see Sofie and Sebastian. Sofie: Hey-o! What's up, chum. Sebastian: Me and Sofie here were checking out this competition that has everyone going on wild on each other! Sofie: We heard about your victory at Sackbot Park. As soon as they said that only the winner gets to advance, we figured you might need some travel buddies. No trip isn't fun unless you invite friends on your adventure. What do you say pal? Sackboy nods his head happily bringing utter joy to the other two chums. Sebastian: Alright, where to next Sofie? Sofie: From what I heard the next competition will be held at Larry Da Vinchi's hideout. Well, what are waiting for? Let's go! Sackbot #98: I'm coming with ya! Sackboy, Sackbot, Sofie all ride on Sebastian's jeep and drives to the exit of the park. Larry Da Vinci's Hideout Pre-level Sackboy, Sackbot, Sofie and Sebastian are in front of the door Sebastian: Yes! we are finally here! I’m suddenly remembering our training with the Alliance we had to go through. Sofie: '''I’ve heard recent rumors that The King was collaborating with Da Vinci of their Board idea with a little help from Frida by the way and it turned out great. What are we standing here for? Let’s get to it! The four heads inside and are apparently standing in a lit room. '''Sebastian: '''Ah, this is such a nice room. Are those blueprints of Larry’s robot? Lights suddenly turns off. '''Sackbot #98: OH CODES! Sofie: Hey! Who made the place more darker? Sebastian: '''Who’s grabbing me? Lights turn back on and we see Sebastian went missing. '''Sofie: '''Hey, where’s Sebastian? TV Monitor appears on the paintings '''Disk Jerk-Y: Woo! Ladies and gentlemen, we’re glad you tuned for more intensity cause get ready for the next round! The spookiness,The illusiveness and the clockworks, the next round is in Larry’s haunted library. Who will make it out alive? And now we are getting a call around here, let’s take it: Larry: '''Sack thing help! This redundant man showed up out of nowhere and next thing we know we are in cages. He also took control of the robot. '''King: Bless the heavens you will find a way to save us. Sebastian: I’m here too! I’ll be rooting for you guys. Frida: Oh please, save us from this dreaded cage. I don’t want to worry Don Lu. Message sequence ended Sofie: '''Okay now we know what happened to them, we need to know who will we be competing against. '''???: Alas, I have found some worthy opponents. I expect a fair competition. Sackboy and Sofie sees a Wooden Knight as he approached them. Sofie: '''Whoa! Is that a Wooden Knight? '''Sir Wood: Yes I am, but you could call me "Sir Wood" and i'll be your opponent and one of us will win! TV Monitor shows the competitors: Sackboy, Sofie, Sackbot, and Sir Wood. Disk Jerk-Y: Are you ready everyone for Round 2, I sure am. Let the next battle commence! Post-Level Sackboy, Sofie, Sackbot and Sir Wood escape the Hideout. Sackbot: WOOHOO! The nightmare is finally over! Sofie: We did it! Sir Wood: And thanks to me, I made everyone out. Everyone stares at Sir Wood while a cricket noise plays in the background. Sir Wood: '''What? TV Monitor appears from a box '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Soooooooo, you guys make it out alive? '''Sofie: Yes! Disk Jerk-Y: '''Well congrats! and now your next competition will occur in the other LBP2 world "Victoria's Laboratory", in which you all battle for Dessert and the Wish Maker! '''Sofie: Victoria has a Wish Maker? Sir Wood: Guess that's what he wanted us to do! He wants us to wish something good! I won't be able to accompany you four to Victoria's place. Farewell and may I grant you good luck to save us. Sackbot #98: Yeah! but we still need to save the day at my creator Victoria's. her house is not far from us. Sofie: Then let's go then. Everyone get to the Train! Sackboy, Sofie, Sackbot walk to the Train. Sofie: Hey wait a second, I feel like someone's missing. Sebastian: HEY! Wait for me! Sebastian jumps on a Bounce pad and lands inside the train Victoria's Laboratory Pre-level Train stops at Victoria's Laboratory and we see Jam everywhere. Sebastian: '''Yum, Jam! '''Sackbot #98: '''Wait stop! That unusual looking jam, that means... uh oh! Victoria's brainwave machine went haywire again. '''Sofie: To make matters worse, The Cake Monsters are back but why? Sackbot #98: I hope Victoria is okay. Sebastian: Hey, what's that area over there? The four walk into the Board area. Sofie: '''This board is filled with plates of cakes. '''Sackbot #98: If I recall: Victoria has put on a different method of winning. However further observation is required. Sebastian: Look at that huge cake! We see a huge gold cake laying in the middle of the board. Sackbot #98: That is indeed the Champion's Layer. The winner can have a small taste, take a slice or even bring home the entire thing! Somehow we always have enough time to make another one. Sofie: 'Guess that's one way to make this game tempting. '???: My my, it appears my fellow competitors have already developed great tastes. The four looks up and sees Cupcake standing on a stack of doughnuts. Cupcake jumps out of the stack as they fall down and slides down the hill to meet up with the four. Sofie: Oh, It's Cupcake! Cupcake: I didn't expect to see some sacks after what happened to the Party Planets. The trains delivering our Party cakes had to be delayed. Me and a "steamy" friend started looking for Victoria, who had went missing since her machine went haywire. Do you think the machine hay-wiring could be linked to the incident in the festival? Sebastian: Could be. I'm starting to think there is something suspicious about that host we keep seeing. Sofie: We don't know how long it will until the competition is over. Wait, did you say a steamy friend? Cupcake: Yes, I think I lost him. ???: There you are Cupcake! Everyone turns to see Steam Sack Steam Sack: Sorry I got lost. I was making sure the Party cakes don't go bad. Cupcake: Do keep in mind that the Creator curator herself is missing. A yellow Cupcake shows a TV Monitor Sofie: Again? Disk Jerk-Y: Hold on to your Popits because it's time for another televised event, this time in Victoria's Laboratory. If your spectating in person chances are you'll be surrounded in a sweet aroma between baked goods and burnt charcoal. This competition is going to be a piece of cake! And now for some unique rules: Each player would have to use a Wish maker. (Monitor shows them as candle objects.) And light up the candles and claim the most cakes on the board. If you land on the same cake, that cake will level up, granting you to stay in the lead. If more than one player all land on the same cake, they'll have to battle for it in Mini-games. Oh! now a call: Victoria: Oh Sack thing, If your out here, please stop my machine from causing havoc again! Message ended. Cupcake: '''Oh dear. It appears that the machine has trapped Victoria in her Brainwave lab. '''Steam Sack: Does this mean, we have to compete in order to stop what's happening? Sebastian: We got no choice. TV Monitor: Scanning for players TV Monitor scans all the sacks. TV Monitor: (Alarming noises) Error... Error... Too many players in one area. Initiating Player selection. Only the unselected ones spectate. TV Monitor shows Sackboy, Sebastian, Cupcake and Steam Sack and teleports the four selected players in the board and teleport Sofie and Sackbot in a cage. Sebastian: '''Don't worry guys we’ll help you win! Post-Level Sackboy is seen standing on the Champion’s layer '''Steam Sack: '''Aw man, I’ve been worn out of steam *Rim shot*. Steam Sack laid down on the floor. '''Cupcake: You’ve put up quite a show lad. Sofie and Sackbot #98 ran to the group Sofie: '''You did it! We got ourselves another profound victory. '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Well well, that victory was sweet. It appears that the ratings of the competition have gone off the roof. More players are entering which means more competition. Anyways, the next round will be in Bunkum. '''Sofie: '''Bunkum? I’ve heard so much about that place '''Sackbot #98: '''I’m afraid I must stay and clean up the mess. After that, I will join my fellow Sackbots and rebuild Sackbot Park. '''Sebastian: '''I hope our next opponents will be more of a competition. '''Sofie: '''Trust me, it will. '''Cupcake: Don’t you three have somewhere to be? Sofie: 'Oh right. '???: '''Hey! Up here! Sackboy, Sofie and Sebastian look up to see Newton in his hot air balloon. '''Newton: It’s been splendid to see you here and see Craftworld for the first time. I’ll take you to your next destination: The Stratosphere. Sebastian: '''Should we trust him? '''Sofie: '''I think the history between those two are enough to trust him. Sackboy, Sofie and Sebastian all board on to Newton’s hot air balloon. Bunkum Pre-level Sackboy, Sofie, Sebastian and Newton arrived at the Stratosphere. '''Newton: Behold the Stratosphere! Sebastion: This is THAT world you explored in? Sackboy looks around the familiar places. Newton: '''Well, I actually create the Stratosphere. Not long ago, I did something foolish, unleash a bunch of evil creatures but was stopped by your friend here and the legendary heroes themselves. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing in their new home. Hot air balloon lands in the Board area and all the Creator curators are all waving for the return of Sackboy. '''Sofie: Wow! Your like, becoming the next hero of the Stratosphere! Sebastian: Yeah dude but hate to cut the reunion but do you know if anyone in here is competing at this board? Newton: Not that I know of. ???: Maybe I could! Everyone turns to see Pilot Guy who is riding a plane. Pilot Guy: Woah! Pilot Guy's Plane gets crash. Sofie: Well, That was short lived. Pilot Guy jumps out of the crashed plane. Pilot Guy: Sorry for the sudden appearance but I can't help but notice that you are lacking more competitors. Sofie: If you want a game, than you got it! Sebastian: I think I'm going to sit this one out. ???: '''Then you wouldn't mind if I took your spot. Everyone sees Aviatress diving down from a hot air balloon. '''Aviatress: '''Greetings my fellow sacks, what skies shall we take today? TV Monitor shows on a massive hot air balloon. '''Disk Jerk-Y: Hello what's up? *Rim shot*. I crack myself up! *ahem* Welcome everyone to LittleBigPlanet 3's Bunkum. Home of the three legendary heroes. Where are they exactly? Nobody knows and I don't care. Today's match will be a showdown in the skies in Newton's Stratosphere! What surprises do these mobile houses hold? It can be a lucky chance to stay in the lead or suffer an embarrassing punishment! The Titans start to roar and roam around the board. Disk Jerk-Y: Yo! It appears that the life threatening Titans wants to get in on the fun. Newton: The Titans?! How did he get through our most secured seal? Disk Jerk-Y: '''Oh! it appears we already have our four registered competitors. Have fun and remember the party's right up here! We see Newton flying the four competitors into the board. '''Newton: OK, while you guys are in play, I'm going to find a much better container for the titans once you defeated them. Hopefully, no one in the Imaginsphere gets worried. Post-Level Pilot Guy: We've taken a crash landing. Avaitress: You are always on top! Sofie: That's our friend to you! Sebastian: You are on a roll! Newton: Congrats lads! You are becoming the champion of this competition. To make things better, I put in our most secured container for the Titans. We see the Titans sealed in the same tea can but with lots of locks. Newton's TV Monitor starts to show Disk Jerk-Y Disk Jerk-Y: Woohoo! Player one reigns supreme once again! And now you will be dropping in Monster Islands. Good luck trying to find your way down! Sebastian: He's Right! How do we even get out of here? Newton: I think I have something that can help! The three chums step up to see the Dimensional Doorway. Newton: Don't worry! I've manage to get this working properly. I'll send you where you'll need to be. Sofie: '''Thanks sir! '''Sebastian: Once were done with this adventure, want to explore more of the Stratosphere? Sofie: '''Heck yeah! Sackboy smiles at the excitement of his/her two friends. The three steps into the Dimensional Doorway. '''Newton: We should have the whole Stratosphere come join their Planetary Festival. Monster Islands Pre-level Sackboy, Sofie and Sebastian crash on Monster Island Sebastian: '''Wow, never seen this place before. A Turtle shell rolls out of the slide and then reveals to be Ray The Wonder Turtle. '''Ray The Wonder Turtle: Ah! Sackboy, you came back! and brought friends. What brings you here? Sofie: Well... The Trash Monster loudly plays a electric guitar which cause the island to crack a little. Sebastian: '''What is that noise? '''Ray The Wonder Turtle: '''IT'S THE TRASH MONSTER'S MUSIC! It's breaking the Island. A Coconut drops and shows a TV Monitor '''Disk Jerk-Y: Hello Sackaracks, like the music? Sofie: That music almost destroy the Island! Disk Jerk-Y: '''Of course, The Trash Monster now the new King of Rock, and the Emperor of Monster Island is now a new guest of my party. '''Ray The Wonder Turtle: '''Guest?... that means you kidnapped my Uncle. '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Kidnapped?... of course, but I have to keep it as a secret, GOODBYE! The Coconut exploded '''Ray The Wonder Turtle: '''Oh no! the Trash Monster is causing havoc on my land and now someone is taking my Uncle? '''Sofie: Well he is indeed a jerk. Sebastian: '''And how we gonna challenge on? A Hoard pop out of the sand. '''Hoard: You wanna challenge right? Sofie: Are you that Hoard from the Park? Hoard: Nope that was my Cousin, I'm the Prince Hoard. Prince Hoard: Me and my fellow brethren have been knowing this whole island since our Karting days. Don't expect me to go easy on y'all. Sebastian: It's just a Hoard. We definitely got this! Sofie: Okay, get ready! Post-Level Prince Hoard: You've all bested me! I don't know what to expect from formal Karting experts. Sebastian: Uh, Do you think we might have a sequel? Sofie: Depending on popularity and awareness. TV Monitor bursts from a fake egg. Disk Jerk-Y: HEY! Don't say junk like that! There is... some kind of audience, it's a bit difficult to explain. Anyways, you win again, no surprise. Put on your safety helmets because you'll be heading to The Factory of a Better Tomorrow. Sofie: Look a boat! Over there is the exact connection between The Hideout and The Factory. We see the trio on the boat and Ray The Wonder Turtle and Prince Hoard waving goodbye. Ray The Wonder Turtle: Thank you so much for everything! I'll be sure to help re-prepare the Party Planets. Prince Hoard: Me and my fellow Hoards will be watching the event Televised. Later as the boat was sailing. Sebastian: Sofie? Sofie: Yeah? Sebastian: Do you ever think, that Sackboy's silence is creepy? Sofie: '''A silent person in the midst of a endangered world symbolizes that he is a choosen hero. I think it's cute. '''Sebastian: Now that you mentioned it, I think it's awesome! Sackboy looks confusingly at the two. The Factory of a Better Tommorow Pre-level The trio are seen running from Larry's hideout to Victoria's Laboratory and finally makes to the Factory. As we enter, we hear a familiar song of depression. Clive: I'm a little man, sitting in a can Sebastian: '''What's that? '''Clive: Ohhhhhh. Ohhhhh. Sofie: Oh no. Huh? What's this? We see a phone that is playing the song. Clive: And I thought my life hit rock bottom when they told me about saturated fat. Sofie pushes a button. Clive: Oh hello! This is Clive Handforth and I'm here to inform you that this Mini-Game Factory is no longer functioning. If you are here to make a order, we're having Party sales starting today! If you are here to play in my board, the board is right up this huge door. If you see some famous DJ trashing the place, I think it's up to you to decide. Sofie: '''Wait! What? TV Monitor shows up out of a can and pushes Sackboy and Sebastian into the board area. '''Sebastian: Well then. Sofie: Oh, it's such a huge factory. I wonder if anyone competing might wind up here. ???: And I did! Meryl appears. Sofie: '''Oh! Are you some kind of mechanic? '''Meryl: I guess you can say that. I got all my mechanical skills from Mags at The Metropolis. ???: Am I late? Is the game over already? We see Dean who is skateboarding. Sebastian: No dude, you just got here in time. Dean: That's good to know. TV Monitor turns on Disk Jerk-Y: '''Welcome to the New life approved factory. There are levers and switches that can turn the tides here! TV Monitor shows the competitors: Sackboy, Sebastian, Meryl, and Dean. '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''You four will be the testers for the Mini-game factory since this is a Competition, Plus we even have a fifth tester! and you know what it is. Copernicus roars, causing the factory to rumble. '''Dean: '''Is that a guard turkey noise? '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Yes...! I rebooted Copernicus to let him smash the remaining the stuff in the Factory, make sure one of you capture the giant turkey and become the winner! and also you have to pay the damage. and now lets begin! TV Monitor then vanish '''Sebastian: '''Why did that vanished? '''Dean: Never mind that! Let's play! Post-Level Copernicus was downed and the Sackbots was at joyed for all the Mini-Games that were tested. Clive: Oh Boy! It appears that the Mini-Games you took part in were a huge success. These mini-games will soon be delivered to the arcade. Copernicus on the other hand, he'll be working as a proper guard again. Thanks for more improvement, Sackboy Sofie: The pleasure's ours, Mr. Handforth. Sebastian: Hey, uh... what are those? Clive: Oh! Those are Recycle rockets. When we have unused bits and bobs, they go to The Land of Odd. That way, the locals of the planet will use them. By the way, the next match will be held here. Good luck! Sofie: OK guys, time to head into another creative universe. Sebastian: OH Yeah! The trio head into the Recycle rocket, and Dean and Meryl wave to them as they blast off. Land of Odd Pre-level The Recycle Rocket stops at the Land of Odd. Old Speaker: Welcome to the Land of Odd, the world that builds itself and one of the many places you'll find in Carnivalia. Sofie: Carnivalia? Old Speaker: Our creator curator, Marianne Noisette helps keeps this world busy. Just recently, she just finished creating a board just in time for the Planetary Festival. and now we received report about the urban destruction at the Party Planets. Sebastian: I wonder if this place has local Sacks that are ready to compete? ???: '''Oh, uh... are you here for a match? We see Beehive Bob walking down a hill. '''Beehive Bob: I'm here to play for the game! So your from another world of creativity? Then I must observe how you three play. Disk Jerk-Y: So, are we all ready? Off the board you all go! Post-Level Beehive Bob: No way! You two seem to play casually but your mute friend here shows how it's done by an expert. Sofie: It's no wonder he is the great Sack hero. Sebastian: '''Yeah, not only is he the champion of the competition but the champion to saving our world. TV Monitor appears from a steamboat pipe. As it turns on, we see Disk Jerk-Y munching on food. '''Disk Jerk-Y: *Munches on pizza and sips on drink.* Huh? Oh, uh you win, your next match will be in the floating city of Avalonia. Hurry and leave this thrown trash of a planet. Sofie: All right! Avalonia! Do you think Avalon will gift us in arrival Sebastian: Of course he will! We are his hotshots. A flying vehicle shape like Avalon's house shows up and the trio hops on. Marianne: Please, teach this DJ some manners! He needs to think about where those words come from. Sofie: '''Will do. Avalonia Pre-level The ship lands on Avalonia. '''Sebastian: '''Ah, Avalonia! The place of controllable tech. '''Sofie: Yeah! Those animal machines were so cute! Avalon shows up in his Hoverboard. Sofie and Sebastian: Avalon! Avalon: '''Hey there kids! Here for the party. Glad to see you alright after the sheer destruction of the festival. By any matters of the competition, aren't your legs tired? '''Sebastian: '''Now that you mentioned it, yeah. '''Avalon: '''Fret not, I have something that you can rest your legs on. Avalon pulls a lever to reveal the Bee machines. '''Avalon: '''Travel in style with these! '''Sebastian: Cool! exploration vehicles. Sofie: Aw, they are so cool! We are definitely ready to play now. But first, our competitors. Sebastian: Who will we be competing against? Disk Jerk-Y: Oops my hand slip! Sofie and Sebastian were pulled by a tractor beam and was placed in an animal cage. Sofie: Ah! What happened? Sebastian: What did you do to us? Disk Jerk-Y: Hate to be the barrier of bad news but audience were complaining about having the same players over and over. It's really starting to bug them. Which means you have to find three more competitors. Sebastian: Aww, no riding bees? ???: '''Ha we landed ourselves a new challenger! Sackboy turns around to see Astro and Astrid. '''Astro: '''So, this is the champion of the competition? '''Astrid: Hey weren't there like two people following you around? Astro: Look! In the cage! Sofie: Huh? Astro! Astrid! The host has trapped us in this cage. It won't be until the game is over that we'll be free. Astrid: So, the host of the competition was doing stuff like this? No wonder everyone was freaking out when we saw them while we were flying our pods. Astro: '''We entered the competition, only to have a exhausting waiting time. And now, we have you! '''Astrid: Yeah, but the rules say that the game starts if there's four people. Sofie and Sebastian are trapped in the cage, and we are just one person away to start the game! ???: Calculating play area... Downloading Rules and tactics. Console Kitty appears Astrid: Whoa! Is that a Console Kitty? Astro: That must be a party approved model. Disk Jerk-Y: '''Ah, so you found some competitors! Get ready to play with your new friends! '''Console Kitty: Meow... Meow... Beginning Play mode. Commencing Operation: Purrfect Game. The four ride on their Bee machines. Post-Level Sackboy is seen on top of a hover-board. Console Kitty: Meow... Meow... Game lost. Ny-o possible way to win against champion confirmed. Astrid: Wow, your so cool Sackboy! Astro: Yeah! It seems like you have won all your matches! Disk Jerk-Y: Hahaha! It appears you won a lot of matches, and this was the last one. You can now come to my place for a special prize. Sofie: You did it! We made it so far! Sebastian: I think our adventure is coming to an end! Thank Cog for that! A arcade machine shows up out of nowhere. Disk Jerk-Y: This Arcade machine is your ticket to my place. You've earned it! The trio hoped on and Avalon, the Astronaut twins and Console Kitty waved goodbye. Vacant Pre-Level The Arcade Machine lands on Vacant Disk Jerk-Y: Ah, you're finally here! And now, let the award ceremony begins. Spotlights turns on to reveal a huge oven. Disk Jerk-Y: This contraption here will remake the festival at the planet you were in. Come on, Go in! Don't be nervous! The trio steps in as the door closes. Sebastian: Whoa! Hey, is it me or does that look like an oven? Sofie: Yeah hold up! How's that going to help rebuild the Planet? Disk Jerk-Y: Hahaha! Party Prank! Your prize will be becoming ingredients for my party cake! Sofie: Wha! Let us out, you jerk! Sebastian: I'll activate the distress signal! Alvin appears with a Creatinator. Alvin fires a missile and it blows up the oven. Alvin: Everyone let's go! Sackboy, Sebastian, Sofie and Alvin run to the board. Sofie: Thank you so much, Alvin! Alvin: No problem. Sebastian: Where are we? Lights turned on to reveal the board. Disk Jerk-Y: Gah! you ruined your own reward from ME! And now here is your punishment; another board game. Sofie: What?! Alvin: This is what they do in the competition? Disk Jerk-Y: Well well well, Let this be our last night together. Get ready to drop the Beat-Down! Before Final Boss The Four Sacks stood against Disk Jerk-Y in his game show Disk Jerk-Y: Ah, This is the best Game Castle I've ever laid my eyes on. So festive... So fun. Before it became a marvelous world of games, YOU, Sackboy, ruined my fun! Sackboy is surprise with a scared face. Disk Jerk-Y: '''You think you get to have a celebration because of all the times you saved Craftworld. In truth, I took an awe to you, I quit my career when my Party Materials were being used at your Festival. '''Sofie: But we ca- Disk Jerk-Y: '''I didn't call myself Disk Jerk-Y for nothing. Since then, It has a new meaning. You all been Party poopers and now make like a balloon and pop. The neon lights of the game show turns on, showing all the Creator Curators tied up in chairs. '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Ladies and gentlemen, Get ready for the song of the night: Dice Block Bash! Let's Dance! After Final Boss Disk Jerk-Y's DJ controller gets broken. '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOO! I can't lose like this! Wait maybe I could fly away and I'll see you in the sequels! Disk Jerk-Y's DJ controller malfunctions in a wacky way and begins to fall to the Shaper Machine, which cause the Game Castle to rumble and cracked revealing light. '''Disk Jerk-Y: '''Uh oh... '''Sofie: '''we need to get out of here! Everyone jumped to Craftworld. Ending We see Vacant starts to shake and burst out the stolen party stuff which its empty. And we see everyone falling from the sky and land on some pillows in Sackbot Park. we see the stolen Party stuff being restored to their worlds. '''Sofie: Phew that was a closed one. Disk Jerk-Y falls to the ground and Sackboy with Grabinators threw a pillow. Disk Jerk-Y: You saved me?! Ugh... sorry Everyone, it is revealed that I'm a party pooper this whole time. I let my rejection to my friends get to me. Maybe that was the reason my home was empty. Larry: Well, considering your loneliness, we generously invite you to come join us at the Party Planets in spite of your actions. Disk Jerk-Y: Thank you so much, everyone! While you guys are in re-preparation, I got some new songs to make! Later at the Party Planets, we see everyone finally celebrating with Disk Jerk-Y on his DJ booth. We see a montage of people celebrating: * Victoria riding her delivery train alongside Cupcake and Steam Sack. * A bunch of Sacks enjoying the Boards and Mini-Game arcade. * Astro and Astrid are seen flying around in their Bee machines. * Sackboy is all dressed up in a Party host costume. * The Sackbots and Hoards all in a roller coaster. We see Sackboy, Sofie and Sebastian all in a ferris wheel. Narrator: We all had a great adventure and now it's finally time we celebrate our great hero's honor. There is a lesson you should know: No matter what kind of game you're playing, you and your friends will soon find yourselves laughing at the fun you've all been experiencing. The spirit of fun has always been around you even before you set foot in the imaginative world. You will find great opportunities to create smiles when you're here in LittleBigPlanet. Category:Cutscene